


The Seer And The Assassin

by nothingdlioncourt



Series: Vampire Assassins [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Biting, Blood Play, Bottom Ryan Ross, Breathplay, Dom/Fertile, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Graphic Violence, Knifeplay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Seer, Supernatural Elements, Top Brendon, Torture, Vampire Brendon Urie, Vampires, Violence, assassin brendon, cross dressing, cross-dressing, dom brendon, human victims, mafia, masochistic ryan ross, sadistic brendon urie, seer Ryan, submissive ryan, vampire, wrist grabbing, x-dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9587798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Brendon is a sadistic dominate vampire who works as an a assassin. He gets hired by people who really want to make some one suffer.Ryan is a powerful seer who's a fertile vampire and also Brendon's lover.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also as you probably guessed this series will get plenty of graphic violence because hello it's about a vampire that's an assassin. So yeah...
> 
> Also looking for a dominate vampire Brendon on Shamchat, I'm Ryan Ross Omega Vampire boy on there. Roleplaying for fiction ideas, willing to talk to any vampire bandom folks though ;)

The Assassin And The Seer

He smiled as he approached his human mark. He had the muscle bound bully boy chained up and sobbing like a little defenceless child as he slowly hacked away with a machete at the marks tattoos removing them from his body, each time rubbing salt or vinegar in the deep wounds.

“You know why someone hired me?” He smirked looking at the human who had been gagged so of course he couldn’t answer him. “They hired me because I like causing pain, I’m a sadist. Someone wanted you to suffer. Now it’s time to suffer,”

**

“That was disgusting Brendon,” Ryan smiles slightly as he looks up at Brendon from his computer screen. Brendon smirks walking over to run his hand through Ryan’s soft wavy hair, as he enters their apartment. 

“It excited you,” Brendon grinned pulling Ryan’s head back by his hair and putting a hand on Ryan’s throat and applying slight pressure. 

“What? No- I don’t want to get fucked with a Katana-” Ryan whispered his eyes fluttering shut as soon as the assassin’s hand went around his throat. 

“And my pretty seer I’m not going to. I meant it excited you that your boyfriend could be so sadistic, besides you’re the one that want into a trance to see what I was doing to the hit,” Brendon smiled showing his fangs as Ryan blinked up at him.

“I was missing you-” Ryan pouted as Brendon let go of his throat. Really to a vampire couple like Ryan and Brendon the throat grab was the equivalent of a kiss on the cheek. “Besides I was originally working on finding your next contract- and my mind sort of wondered,” 

“I have another hit,” Brendon grinned spinning Ryan’s computer chair round so the fertile vampire was facing him. 

“Not yet- you will have- sometime next week- it will be someone involved with some human mafia- Russian I think, or that may be the person hiring you will be- or they both might be Russian-” Ryan said. “Who ever they are their connected with that club I googled it see-”

“The Ruby Kitties,” Brendon said looking at the screen. “Sounds like a strip club, a fucking human strip club,”

“They do have them you know,” Ryan laughed.

“I know, but it’s disgusting,” Brendon said pulling a face. 

“You didn’t complain when I stripped for you- on more then one occasion,” Ryan smirked slowly undoing the buttons on his frilled lace shirt and grinning as Brendon watched him with hungry eyes. 

“I like fertiles stripping off, I just don’t like humans doing it,” Brendon half growled as Ryan let his shirt slip off and underneath he’s wearing a cute little bra top in a pale pink colour. 

Ryan watched biting his lip as Brendon hand want to his boot and removed a small but sharp dagger. His eyes fluttering shut as Brendon ran it over his chest and down to his pale flat belly, running the blade around his navel before working back up and using the it to cut through the straps of Ryan’s bra. 

“Bedroom now,” Brendon growled roughly pulling one of Ryan’s nipples making the fertile moan. “Little pain slut ain’t you, I should fucking put these in clamps everyday,”

“Yeah- maybe you should-” Ryan moaned before getting up and walking with teasingly slow steps towards the bedroom in their apartment. Brendon watched for a moment before grabbing Ryan and all but throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him to the bed room and throwing him down onto the bed.

“I’ll get the cuffs,” Brendon smirked getting a slight smile from Ryan.

“Please do,”


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two.

They was a saying among vampire doms, that if you made a fertile pass out during sex you was good at fucking them. Brendon didn’t like the crassness of the saying, but after Ryan’s third orgasm and somewhere between reaching his fourth the fertile had fainted, going limp on the bed as Brendon still pounded into the seer. 

Brendon had cleaned him up, getting soft moans from his lover as Ryan started to come round. He had dressed Ryan in soft pyjamas, he had emptied a blood bag into a mug, warmed it up and made sure Ryan who had come round but was still out of it drank every last drop of it, before he would let his fertile sleep. 

Brendon had always been very strict with aftercare when it came to any lover and even more so when it came to Ryan, because he was really quite in love with the seer. If you was going to totally dominate a fertile you needed to provide good aftercare, if you wasn’t going to bother with that you might as well go out and fuck a human whore. 

He smiled as he put the breakfast tray down on the bedside table before leaning over to kiss Ryan. 

“You made me breakfast?” Ryan smiled opening his eyes. 

“I always do, don’t I?” Brendon smirked helping the fertile to sit up so he could feed him. “Open your mouth” 

Ryan did as the assassin asked so the dom could place two vitamin tablets on his tongue which Brendon made him swallow with a glass of blood. Really the aftercare was almost like foreplay in it self, it also reminded Ryan that no matter how rough a scene might get that Brendon loved him and that he was safe and protected. 

“Want me to help you to get dress precious?” Brendon smiled kissing Ryan.

“Why do I have to get dress?” Ryan pouted slightly, because out of a scene they were pretty much one hundred percent equal, well okay Brendon was still dominate towards him but that was just nature.

“Because Pete is here, I don’t know if it’s social or business though,”

“The Russian mafia, sooner then what I thought,” Ryan smiled. “Oh and Gerard is here as well, my kindred in the seer camp, but you know Gerard being a dom he can fucking melt a humans brain,”

**

“Of course there’s a certain pleasure in fucking a human whore, no aftercare just leave them bleeding in a gutter to make their own way home,” Pete was saying as Ryan entered the spacious living room. He looked at the human Pete was using as a foot stool. Gerard was sitting on the sofa looking like one creepy ass psycho as he always did. 

“Ah my fellow Psychedelic brain,” Gerard smirked from the sofa looking up as Ryan walked in.

“It’s good to see you Gee, you came to melt Karissa's brain, no wait that will happen- we haven’t met her yet, she’s either the blond or the red head,” Ryan laughed letting Gerard hug him. 

“You was always better at seeing the future then what I was,” Gerard smirked. “I came to melt anyone’s brain who pisses me off,”

“Karissa is a bitch I think,” Ryan nods.

“Who’s Karissa?” Brendon asked looking at Ryan, even though he was used to Ryan talking about people and places they had yet to meet or places they were yet to visit. Sometimes it was vague and cryptic but no one ever doubted Ryan.

“I don’t know yet, just seen Gerard melting her brain,” Ryan shrugs he had a name and maybe a face but not much else. He had seen two women screaming, and he knew Gerard was melting a brain but he wasn’t sure which woman it was happening to.

“Well this human bitch might not have anything to do with the new hit I’m putting on the table-” Pete said.

“The Russian mafia one?”

“Ryan must you do that? And yes the Russian mafia one,” Pete laughed knowing that Ryan had already picked it up. 

“It’s surprising humans still have anything like mafia, or even small street gangs. To many vampires like big game, so much fun to wipe the arrogant smirk off someone that thinks their incredibly hard. To torture some gang land boss until he’s sobbing on the floor, then bam shooting his brains out, it’s so pretty how their brains splatter against a white wall,” Brendon laughed sitting down and pulling Ryan onto his lap. 

“He really loves his job,” Ryan giggled. 

“We all know that,” Gerard said “But then I love being hired as an assassin too,”

“Well gentleman we should get down to business,” Pete said.


End file.
